La apuesta
by USS Infinity U.N.S.C
Summary: Solo habían pasado tres días desde que ella había aceptado una apuesta de Sunset. "No tocar durante dos semanas y haré lo que quieras", la perspectiva de tener a su linda novia haciendo todos sus caprichos, ya sea en la cama o en la escuela ... Fue ciertamente tentador
1. Chapter 1

**Story by: Background Pony #0480**

 **artist:cybersquirrel**

* * *

Twilight se sentó silenciosamente en la biblioteca leyendo un pequeño libro de ciencia para su tarea. Por supuesto, no sería un problema para ella, pero su mente estaba un poco... Preocupada en este momento.

Su mano se deslizó debajo de la mesa, pasando debajo de su pequeña falda y presionando contra los límites de metal de su cinturón de castidad.

-¿Por qué acepté esto? ... ¿Dónde consiguió Sunset incluso esto? – Solo habían pasado tres días desde que ella había aceptado una apuesta de Sunset. "No tocar durante dos semanas y haré lo que quieras". Twilight solía masturbarse casi todos los días, desde su adolescencia. Hormonas y otras cosas, pero ya podía sentir esa presión burbujeando – Cuando dije que quería ser más abierto, no esperaba esto, Sin embargo, la perspectiva de tener a su linda novia haciendo todos sus caprichos, ya sea en la cama o en la escuela ... Fue ciertamente tentador – Solo otra semana y media. Puedo hacer esto – Volvió al libro, pasando a la siguiente página y comenzando a...

Bzzzb

Twilight se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la falda y sacó su teléfono.

NUEVO MENSAJE

Sunset: Hola, ¿cómo te va?

Ella rápidamente tecleo sin querer llamar la atención.

Twilight: Estoy bien. Acabo de terminar algunos deberes.

Sunset: ¿Entonces estás libre para la tarde?

Twilight: Sí... ¿Por qué pregunta?

sunset: ¿qué tal si agregamos algo a nuestra pequeña apuesta;)

El corazón de Twilight se levantó por un momento, golpeando fuera de su pecho.

Twilight: ¿Estás segura?

Sunset: genial. Encuéntrame en el frente de la escuela después de que termines.

* * *

Parte 1


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight apretó el libro de ciencia cerca de su pecho, casi abrazándolo. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo contra la dura cara del libro, sin saber si estar asustado o emocionado. De cualquier manera, las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar.

Ella se dirigió afuera, bajó las escaleras, luego se detuvo. Realmente no sabia...

Bzzzb

Twilight retiró una mano de su libro, buscando en su bolsillo.

NUEVO MENSAJE

Starlight: todavía no estoy allí, pero puedo darte una idea de lo que quiere hablar.

Twilight: Qué quiere decir ella con...

Bzzzzz ...

Twilight jadeó, sus manos iban a su entrepierna. Ella dejó caer el libro y apenas había logrado colgar su teléfono. Las vibraciones corrieron por todo el cinturón de castidad de metal.

-¡¿Qué?!

Ella comenzó a agacharse para agarrar su libro, pero solo logró bajar unos centímetros antes de que la intensidad aumentara, sacando un gemido silencioso de ella. Estrechándose la mano, levantó su teléfono. Rápidamente cambió al marcador de su teléfono, presionando apresuradamente el número de Sunset y llamándola.

Brrrrrrb

-Oye, estas bien

-Sunset, ¿qué diablos? – Ella siseó en el teléfono, bajando la mano para agarrar el libro con cuidado, como si fuera una bomba preparada, Sunset soltó una risita a través del teléfono

-Lo tomaré como un sí

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Pude o no haber puesto un pequeño juguete allí cuando no estabas mirando

Twilight permaneció en silencio, las vibraciones pasaban de intensas a aburridas, silenciosas a fuertes, una constante ida y vuelta. Ella tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar gemir audiblemente.

-Sunset... Sabes que esto no fue parte del trato

-Fuiste tú quien dijo que querías experimentar

-Pero... Pero… – suspiró. Era cierto, pero ella no esperaba que fuera tan repentino.

-Mira, solo inténtalo, por favor, Podemos quitártelo si no te gusta, pero al menos dale una oportunidad

-Yo… – Twilight gritó cuando se intensificó, casi empujándola hasta el borde, antes de caerse –¿Al menos podrías apagarlo? Podemos hablar de esto cuando llegues aquí

-Bien. De todos modos estoy a la vuelta de la esquina. Te veré en un segundo – Twilight colgó, deslizando su teléfono en su bolsillo mientras buscaba a su amiga, tratando de no sonrojarse demasiado.


	3. Chapter 3

-Está bien... Entonces, el... E es…

-¿un Vibrador?

-S-sí… – Twilight no sabía cómo Sunset podía decirlo en público – ¿Eso es lo que es?

-Mmhm

-oooookay ... – Ella suspiró – Y es ... Ahí dentro

-Ese es el punto, Twi – Ella soltó una risita – ¿No se sintió bien? – El rostro de Twilight se sonrojó

-Of- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Ella se dio vuelta – ¡No seas tonto!

-Oh, está bien….entonces…. – Ella apuntó su nariz lejos del suelo, apretando sus ojos. Cualquiera que fuera el tipo de sueño que ella tenía...BZZZZ….Twilight gritó, sus rodillas golpeando juntas mientras de alguna manera se las arreglaba para permanecer de pie.

-¡Apágalo!

-¿Por qué? No debería ser un problema si no se siente bien

-¡Lo sé, ahora detente!

Tan rápido como había comenzado, el zumbido cesó, Twilight hizo una pausa, tomando algunas respiraciones profundas.

-¿Así que te gustó? – Twilight se enfrentó a ella

-S... Sí...

-Bien, entonces vayamos al pequeño ajuste de nuestra apuesta – Sunset volvió a guardar su teléfono en su bolsillo –Esa cosa está controlada por mi teléfono. Puedo cortarlo o encenderlo, hacerlo intenso o aburrido – Ella dio un paso más cerca – Vas por el resto del tiempo con esa cosa encendida, y voy a subir las apuestas de mi lado y hacerlo tres semanas completas en lugar de dos

-Está bien... – acordó con cautela. – ¿Puedo tocar?

-No. No tocar, y no correrse a menos que te lo diga

-¿Qué si hago?

-Eso es para mí saber y confiar en mí, definitivamente no quieres saberlo – Sunset suprimió una risita

-si yo gano

-Si tu gana, tendré que hacer lo que tú digas, tanto en el dormitorio como fuera de él. Así que existe la posibilidad de jugar conmigo de la misma o pidiéndome que Dom /Sub

-Está bien... yo ... creo que puedo manejar eso

-Genial. ¿Nos vemos mañana entonces? – Ella asintió, alejándose y comenzando a alejarse….Bzzzzz….Twilight se congeló, sus rodillas se juntaron y se volvieron ligeramente bizcas – Que tengas un buen paseo a casa... – Sunset habló con una sonrisa desviada. La próxima semana iba a ser divertida.

* * *

 **el final lo he modificado levemente,**

 **pienso continuarla con mi inspiración, el próximo capitulo sera de mi autoria**

 **gracias,**


End file.
